KHFMHD Any% (Beginner) Guide/Destiny Islands
Destiny Islands is a roughly 9 minute world with only one actual fight, so it's a pretty movement-intensive world. There are a lot of small frame-saving corners you can cut that will all be covered in this article. Start off the world (as most) with a cutscene. Day I The entirety of Day I can be completed within one room. The only objective of this day is to collect the following items and deliver them to Kairi: * 2 Logs * 1 Cloth * 1 Rope Hold as you gain control of Sora and then position the camera behind him. Run down the right side of the ramp and head straight for the first log. Mash as you approach and collect it in order to dismiss the collection text as quickly as possible. (Mashing over avoids accidentally swinging the sword if you press the button again after dismissing the text.) Rotate the camera and run up the left side of the two consecutive ramps in front of Sora. Stop in front of the wooden platform above Sora as it dips towards the ground and perform the Toji hop by jumping and swinging the sword at the height of Sora's jump. Run to the top of the steps to the right and jump straight up to grab the ledge above Sora. Flip up onto the ledge, follow the path into the Treehouse, and then collect the cloth hanging on the right wall. Walk back outside, holding as you do. Position the camera so that you can see the Coconut tree in front of Sora, then jump on it. Immediately jump again, holding , to land on the path to Tidus. Add a sword swing into either (or both) of these jumps if you're worried about falling. Follow the path towards Tidus and run past him to collect the rope. Hold and turn around to run back the way you just came. As you get to the height of the catwalk, walk or jump off and land on the white floor below. Continue down the path towards the Shack, jumping on it as you arrive. You can jump fairly far to the right and still land on the Shack without ledge-grabbing; experiment with various spots to find the sweet spot. Run towards and across the bridge to collect the second log. Hold and as you dismiss the text, then walk off the island and run up the ramp to where Kairi is waiting. Talk to her and mash to close out the day. Day II Day II is a bit longer and more involved, but the objective is still centered around collecting resources for the raft and delivering them to Kairi. The item's you'll need to collect are: * 3 Fish * 3 Mushrooms * 1 Seagull Egg * 2 Coconuts * 1 Drinking Water and, optionally, immediately after}} When collecting the fish, do your best to avoid swimming. Locking-on to the fish can help make positioning Sora easier, but they have very deceptive hitboxes, so it might take a bit of practice to consistently avoid swimming. Assuming you held left after skipping the last cutscene, fall off the dock and collect the first fish directly in front of Sora, locking-on after Sora falls (locking-on too early will cause you to lock-on to Selphie, spinning the camera in the wrong direction). After dismissing the text, run along the length of the beach (still in the water), then lock-on and collect the remaining two fish (one will be directly ahead, the other will be slightly to the left and past the second). Run inland after collecting the third fish and up the first ramp. Jump up to the second ledge and head into the Secret Place. The camera can behave a bit oddly in the Secret Place, so find a method that works consistently for you. Collect the first mushroom at the end of the path and dismiss the text, triggering a cutscene. Hold and make your way out of the Secret Place. Run to the left of the bush behind Wakka. If you find the correct spot, you can run down the ledge without dropping, saving a few frames over dropping to the lower ledge. Either way, jump onto the Shack. Run up to the highest point of the Shack and make a full jump to the skinny tree. Climb about 75% of the way up the tree and jump to the Coconut tree behind Sora to the right. Grab the seagull egg (preferrably landing directly on it) and drop down towards the adjacent Coconut tree. If you're feeling lucky, you can attempt to collect the fabled "TAS coconut" by attacking the tree in front of Sora as he falls. Some runners tap , immediately followed by or , to lock-on to the tree, others choose to simply swing at the tree without locking-on, and others still choose not to go for the TAS coconut. If you do attempt it, pay attention to the coconut that drops from the tree. If it's yellow, divert your course to pick it up. If not (the much more likely scenario), simply walk to the left of the tree, drop down, and enter the door where Kairi stood on Day I. Hold as you come out of the loading screen and talk to Riku. Dismiss 4 textboxes and hit followed by to name the "raft" the default name (this will be the name of your gummi ship if you win the Riku race). Keep clearing text until Kairi explains the checkpoint. Riku race Winning the Riku race is a pretty essential to the run. Not only is it faster (it is a race after all), but winning grants you a Pretty Stone that will sell for 100 munny later. If you lose the race, be prepared to collect some extra items in case you don't have enough munny in Traverse Town II . You cannot pick up any items during the race, so don't worry about the list for now. There are two main routes you can take in the race: using or not using the zipline. While zipline strats are faster, the game will not end the race if Riku is too far from the finish line, so you can only go so fast before you hit the minimum length of the race. This guide will cover zipline strats, since they are technically faster. Begin the race by jumping across the broken bridge. Do your best not to fall to the trap plank, nor make Riku fall (you don't want to extend the amount of time he takes to complete the race). You can do this by jumping before the plank. As you run up to the edge of the bridge, try to run as far out as possible before jumping for the ladder. There are a few different spots in which you can grab the ladder, so you're trying to get the highest spot possible. Hold to climb the ladder and keep it held as you reach the top. As soon as Sora hops onto the tower, short hop to the zipline and immediately release all inputs. Holding any direction will cause Sora to let go of the zipline, which is why some runners find difficulty in zipline strats. Once the zipline reaches its end, press to drop to the platform below and jump across the Coconut trees to the checkpoint. Touch the checkpoint (make sure it lights up, it can be a bit finnicky) and return across the the trees to the right of the zipline tower. Drop down all the way to the water on the right side of the bridge, cross underneat the bridge, and follow along the base of it back to Kairi. If the scene doesn't fade out as soon as you jump onto the ledge, then congratulations, you went fast enough! Mash through the victory text and hold . Run straight across the water to the stairs. Pass the tower on the right side and hug the wall as you round the corner. Push the boulder aside and grab the second mushroom in the small cave. Pass by Kairi and lock-on to the middle Coconut tree. Begin using air combos to knock down coconuts, taking care to notice whether the dropped coconut is ripe or not. Pick up two yellow coconuts (or only one if you got the TAS coconut earlier), switching to another tree as needed (each tree will drop around 15 coconuts). Talk to Kairi to receive an empty bottle for the drinking water and head back towards the tower's ladder. Pass by the ladder and grab the third mushroom against the wall to the left of it. Drop down into the water and follow the wall to the small waterfall for the drinking water. Use the see-saw to return to Kairi and talk to her twice to end Day II. Run up the ramp in front of Sora and turn right. Head to the Shack and jump on top of it, using the the same method as Days I and II. Run across the bridge to initiate a cutscene. Hold and run back across the bridge and onto the Shack. If you hold as you reach the edge of the Shack, you'll run up onto it instead of having to jump, saving a few frames. Drop down and head directly to the Secret Place. Run through the tunnel and skip a couple cutscenes to initiate the second Darkside fight. Darkside II